


They Found Out

by altta



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2019 Formula 1 Season, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced coming out, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altta/pseuds/altta
Summary: Daniil and Pyry are in a secret relationship and being outed by the media.





	They Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever posted

Daniil was sitting on his hotel room sofa with a book in hand when he heard someone opening the door with a keycard. He couldn’t help the small smile creeping to his face as he closed the book settling it to his lap. Only one person had his room key and Daniil had waited the whole day to see him.

Soon however the small smile turned into a frown as he saw his former fitness coach bust into the living area of the room with clear distress showing on his face. Without a word Pyry handed over his phone. Daniil took it and through the cracked screen he could tell he was being shown a news article.

“You know I can’t understand Finnish.”

“They found out.”

On that instant Daniil turned to look at Pyry, almost dropping the phone. Pyry however didn’t meet his eyes and so he turned back to the phone and to a language he didn’t understand. He quickly scrolled down, not even trying to make any sense of the words staring right at him. As he came across a picture, his fingers went completely still. All he could do was to stare at the screen.

He saw Pyry standing in the knee-deep water in his swimming trousers, holding another man close to him and kissing him. Due to the position of their heads, the other man’s face was harder to see, but it wasn’t impossible to tell that it was Daniil himself. They had their hands wrapped around each other, chests and hips touching.

“How?” Daniil asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe some of the neighbors or a fisherman… I don’t know.”

“How long?”

“What?”

“The article. How long have they known?

“Oh… Umm… Some couple of hours.”

“So everyone knows”

Daniil reached for his phone that was laying on the nearby table and opening it. He knew that googling yourself was a bad idea, but he just had to know. His phone screen filled with article after article and tweet after tweet of just him and Pyry.

“They know.” Daniil whispered, barely audible to hear. “I will lose my seat.”

Pyry snapped his head up, looking at him with wide eyes before making his way over to him. “No, no, no. You won’t. They wouldn’t –”

They were interrupted by Daniil’s phone ringing.

“It’s Franz”, Daniil said panicking. Pyry could only nod in acknowledgement. “Hello.”

Daniil stood up as he picked up the phone, making the long-forgotten book on his lap drop to the floor as well as Pyry’s phone that had laid on top of it.

“Shit! Yeah I’m here.”

Pyry just gave a gentle glance toward Daniil, before picking the book and the phone up from the floor before checking the screen in case of any more damage. Daniil could only offer him a small, forced smile in return, before starting to pace the room and listening to whatever Franz had to say.

After the call ended Daniil went back to sit on the sofa pressing his head to his hands. He couldn’t help the sigh leaving his lips as he felt Pyry shifting his position next to him. Chancing a glance from between his fingers, he saw Pyry leaning forward with his forearms on top of his knees.

“So…?” Pyry asked

“Well I’m not losing my seat. For now. But…”

“But…?”

“You—”

And once again they were interrupted by a phone ringing, only this time it was Pyry’s. He went on to answer it. And Daniil couldn’t help biting his lip. Pyry was probably losing his job over him, over their relationship. Franz had told him as much, saying it was due to ‘their professional relationship at the time’ and ‘that they had no choice’. They would also have to have a meeting with an immediate notice. They also needed to make a statement and prepare for the inevitable questions before the next day’s practice.

Daniil couldn’t help but to sigh again as Pyry finished up the call. He could see Pyry holding back tears as he sat down to the nearest armchair. “How are we gonna get out of this one?”

“I don’t know.” Daniil said truthfully. “But we’ll figure something.”

“Easy for you to say seeing how you came back after being kicked out twice.”

Daniil felt his throat tightening. Pyry had never said anything like that to him. Sure, they had had their fights but never had he brought up the Red Bull/Toro Rosso thing before. No, he had always comforted Daniil whenever he had felt like tearing up a whole room for it.

“Please don’t do this.”

“Why not, it’s the truth.”

With that Daniil felt the tears starting to flow. He rose from his spot on the sofa, grabbed his phone and keycard and stormed out of the room, not even glancing in Pyry’s direction. He just heard the door slam shut behind him, before running down the hall to the elevators. Once reached the first floor he ran through the lobby and out of the front door. He could feel tear welling up in his eyes but made sure to try and keep them in check. He wasn’t going to cry.

Without even noticing it, he had made his way to a small park, where he found a bench to sit on. He took his phone from his pocket only to notice a new message from Pyry saying he was sorry and to let him know he was safe. Daniil typed back a short answer saying he needed to be alone for a while. After that he started to go through the other messages he had received. He only answered a few.

By the time he felt like leaving back to the hotel he had been gone for a little over a half an hour. Thinking of Pyry’s words still made hand ball into a fist but he knew he couldn’t stay away forever. He hadn’t run far, and so the walk back didn’t take too long, though he took his time by walking as slow a s possible.

When he finally stepped inside the hotel, he could see Pyry sitting in one of sofas at the lobby. He wasn’t even looking up when Daniil approached, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor instead.

“Pyry.”

With that Pyry’s eyes shot up to meet his. “Daniil. Fuck. I’m sorry. Please. I know what I said must have hurt you so, so much and after all the other shit too. I don’t know what came over me. Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

“You do?”

“Yes. That doesn’t mean I’m still not angry with you, but just please don’t do that again.”

“I won’t”

With that Pyry stood up and hugged him. “We’ll get through this one. Somehow.”


End file.
